


Unfortunate Cookies

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Deaths, Don't take this story too seriously, Fortune Cookies, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, It was fun to write, Multi, Randomness, Romance, Tragedy/Comedy, it's mostly for laughs and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Namjoon's life was already as unfortunate as it could get. Sure, he had good grades, great friends, but his clumsiness has earned him some bad rep.One day Namjoon finds a box filled with fortune cookies; both good and bad ones. Namjoon opens a couple and disregards them.But, what will he do once he realizes that the cookies are telling Namjoon's actual fortune?





	1. Cookies & Skunks

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take this story too seriously. It's just supposed to be a fun, quick read. Randomness will ensue, and maybe some frustrating resolutions and plot holes. So, if you're expecting top notch, super grammar, yeah that's not here. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Kim Namjoon was studying in his room. He was reading over notes; preparing for an exam that was in three days. He told his friends that he just wants to study today as opposed to hanging out.

Unfortunately, his friends had other plans.

Namjoon startled a bit when the door to his dorm room flung open and Taehyung barged in yelling, “Namjoon!”

“Guys, what are you doing here?” Namjoon asked.

“We're here to help you relax for a little and take your mind off of school,” replied Hoseok.

“So, you think smoking pot will help me relax?”

Everyone looked at Namjoon, baffled. “No you retard, we meant just chilling and talking and stuff.”

“Oh, uh, okay then.”

“We brought you Chinese food because, why not?” asked Taehyung.

Namjoon then saw that his friends weren't going to take no for an answer and decided to take a bit of a break. He grabbed some food and began to chow down.

They ended up eating and talking for hours. They kept talking even when Namjoon’s roommate, Jackson Wang, entered and went straight to bed.

“So Namjoon, what unfortunate accidents have happened today?” asked Taehyung.

Namjoon shook his head. “Nothing happened to me today. I was accident free.”

“Wow, I think that's a new record,” said Yoongi.

“Shut up. I don't understand how I got this reputation of being accident prone.”

“Well, lets recant some of your accidents, shall we?”

Namjoon rolled his eyes, but still decided to listen to what they would list.

“You broke the school water fountain by just touching it. You trip sometimes without even moving your feet. You also broke that column at the library and it injured a few people. And, you broke those sunglasses before you even wore them, which was hilarious if I may add,” replied Taehyung.

Namjoon would give Taehyung the sunglasses one. He had just bought them and they broke before he could even put them on.

“Okay so I've caused a few accidents. But, what if they were just coincidences?”

“Yeah, no. You're danger prone hyung,” responded Jungkook.

“All right. How about y'all get out of my dorm room before I accidentally hurt all of you?”

“Fine you big baby. We'll get out of your hair. But just rest now hyung. You can study more tomorrow,” said Jungkook.

Namjoon nodded his head. “I will. Thanks for stopping by guys.”

The boys quickly picked up a few things and then left Namjoon’s room. He hit the hay after a few minutes. Tomorrow would be another day.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The next morning, Namjoon was woken up by a confused Jackson, who told him that there was something at the door for him. Namjoon followed Jackson to the door and opened it. They were now staring at a large chest, like the ones seen in pirate movies. They were curious to know what was inside.

“I sense a prank,” said Jackson.

“Could be,” responded Namjoon, “but it also could be something worth our while.”

“That is also very true.”

“So…do you want to open it?”

“I mean, what else do we have to lose right now?”

With that, Namjoon and Jackson dragged the chest in and later opened it, revealing a tremendous amount of…fortune cookies?

“This is a chest full of…fortune cookies,” said Jackson.

“Yep,” replied Namjoon.

“So…what are we supposed to do with it?”

“Well firstly, did you see maybe who left this at the door? You think this chest of fortune cookies was meant for us?”

“Namjoon, this was addressed to you at this location. Whoever left it, left it for you.”

“If that's the case, let me read my fortune for today.”

Namjoon reached down and grabbed a cookie. He took it out of the plastic and broke the cookie open, grabbing the paper fortune inside.

Open one the least, two the max, once a day.

“What the heck is this supposed to mean?” Namjoon asked.

Jackson peered over and read the fortune. “Maybe it means that you can only open one or two fortune cookies a day.”

Namjoon lifted an eyebrow. “Why would it want me to do that?”

“As I said before, what do you have to lose?”

Namjoon grabbed another cookie and opened it. He grabbed the fortune and read it.

It does not pay off to kick a skunk.

“Okay now I know that this is a joke,” said Namjoon as he showed Jackson the fortune.

“Interesting. Well, we'll just have to see if any of them make sense tomorrow. Right now, we've got to get to class.”

“Wait, you don't think we should open another one?”

Jackson shook his head. “No. The cookie said we can only open two per day.”

“Jackson, are you superstitious? Do you think something bad will happen if we open another cookie?”

“I'm not superstitious, but just play along with it and wait until tomorrow. Now, come on, we've got to get to class.”

Namjoon decided to listen to Jackson and quickly got changed and the two were out the door in less than ten minutes.

As they went on their way to class, they stopped in their tracks when they saw a skunk walking in front of them.

“That's a skunk,” said Jackson.

“No kidding,” replied Namjoon.

“Your fortune cookie said not to kick a skunk.”

Namjoon arched an eyebrow. “I thought you weren't superstitious.”

“What do you mean?”

“You said that the fortune cookie told me not to kick a skunk. You think that the cookie was telling me my actual fortune?”

“No, I just think it's a funny coincidence. I mean, it's not like you're actually going to kick that skunk are you?”

Namjoon shook his head. “I don't feel the urge to.”

The two then proceeded forward, going around the skunk. But, the skunk stepped in front of Namjoon and he accidentally kicked it, which made the skunk retaliate by spraying both Namjoon and Jackson. They screamed in disgust as the skunk ran off.

“What the hell was that?! I though you weren't going to kick the skunk!” yelled Jackson.

“It stepped in front of me! It was an accident. How was I suppose to know it would do that?!” replied Namjoon.

“Great now we smell like ass.”

Namjoon rolled his eyes and then realized something. “My fortune came true.”

Jackson arched an eyebrow. “What?”

“The fortune, the one I showed you. It came true.”

“So? You think that the cookie actually told you your future?”

“You don't think it's strange that what just happened to us was predicted by a paper inside a cookie?”

Jackson shook his head. “Namjoon, that's a very vague assumption. And besides, you were the one who opened the cookie, why did I get sprayed by that skunk?”

“Maybe because I showed you the fortune.”

“Ugh! Well, I don't know about you, but I'm calling in sick today and am going to drown myself in a tub of tomato juice.”

Namjoon laughed a bit. “Firstly, you can't call in sick, were not working. Second, we'll tell the dean what happened and maybe he'll let us get an excuse to miss classes today.”

“Fine. While we're soaking in juice, you need figure out if those cookies are cursed or something.”

“So much for not being superstitious, right?” Namjoon asked with a Cheshire grin.

Jackson punched Namjoon in the arm and then they went back to their dorm room. Namjoon never thought in a million years that all those cans of tomato juice that they had would actually come in handy.

They filled the tub with some of the cans and Jackson went in first. He told Namjoon to see if he could figure out the cookie situation.

Namjoon grabbed his phone and began to do research online. He typed in if people have had the same problems with fortune cookies coming true. But, it seemed like Namjoon was the first case. But, there was one article that caught Namjoon’s eye.

“Man Claims that Fortune Cookies Came True”

The article went on to talk about a man who received an anonymous chest filled with fortune cookies. Little by little, the fortunes he read came true, until he ran out and the fortunes stopped.

‘Whatever happens to this guy is happening to us,’ thought Namjoon.

Namjoon looked at the open chest and stared at the fortune cookies.

“Jackson!” Namjoon called out.

“What?”

“So, there's this guy who had the same thing happen to him. He got a chest filled with fortune cookies and they all came true.”

“So, you're telling me that bad or good stuff is going to happen to us every day until we run out?”

“More or less, yeah.”

“But, will it happen to me, or only you?”

“The article here says that the guy said that it happened to his friends only if they read the fortunes, too.”

“Then only show me the good fortune cookies.”

“What? Jackson, we've been best friends since high school, we're going to go through this together.”

“But…ugh, fine.”

Namjoon kept reading the article until he reached the last few sentences. A couple caught his eyes.

“The man claimed that the last cookie he opened, reset everything that happened and he went back in time to the day in which he received the chest. He said that the chest was at his door again, but he delivered it to another address. Supposedly, he sent it to a random address.”

Namjoon sighed. He was almost certain that the man was the one who delivered the chest to them.

He and Jackson had no idea what they were getting themselves into.


	2. The Curse (Death & Lovers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More weird stuff!!!

It took Namjoon and Jackson two days to smell clean once again. In those two days, they opened two fortune cookies a day, which didn't really offer much. One of the cookies literally had the message: Sorry, try again tomorrow. They then speculated if the cookies would only bring them fortune or misfortune when they were ready for another problem or solution.

The next morning, they got up quickly and each grabbed a cookie. Namjoon opened his, which read.

Death lurks around every corner, live every moment as if it's your last

Namjoon’s eyes widened like saucers as he read the fortune, or misfortune in this case. He quickly showed it to Jackson, who punched Namjoon in the arm right after.

“Damn it Namjoon! Now I have to worry about possibly dying today!” yelled Jackson.

“Yeah well, what's your say?” Namjoon asked.

Jackson showed it to Namjoon.

A secret lover will reveal itself

Namjoon arched an eyebrow and asked, “You sleeping with anyone?”

“What? No. So I don't think we have to worry about this one today.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Namjoon then left the fortunes on the table next to the window and he and Jackson left for class.

A strange wind blew both of the fortunes out the window and they went floating down to the round. One of them landed in front of a girl named Jennie. She stopped in her tracks and picked up the paper and read it.

Death is lurking around every corner, love every moment as if it's your last.

“What a strange fortune,” she said.

She put the fortune in her purse and continued on her way.

The other fortune landed on the lap of Kim Seokjin, who was sitting on one of the benches on campus, just enjoying the tranquility of early morning. He looked at it and read it.

A secret lover will reveal itself.

Upon reading this, his brain thought about his longed feelings for Namjoon. Jin has had a crush on Namjoon since the day they met, but Jin was always afraid to tell Namjoon about it because he was scared Namjoon would reject him.

“Maybe, today might be a good time to tell him,” he said to himself as he clutched the fortune in his hand and held it to his chest.

-x-x-x-x-x-

After their first classes of the day, Jackson and Namjoon walked to their next classes, hyper aware of everything around them, especially if death was after them today. Their friends noticed how tense they were and asked them what was going on.

“You wouldn't believe us if we told you,” responded Jackson.

“What do you mean?” Taehyung asked.

Before they could answer, they stopped at a crosswalk and waited for the signal to walk. Before the signal changed, they heard someone call out to them.

“Boys! Hey!” yelled the voice.

They looked over and saw that it was Jennie.

“Jennie, what's up?” asked Taehyung as he waved.

“Well, I just finished my first class of the day. But, I wanted to tell you something. As I was walking to class, I found this really dark fortune from a fortune cookie.”

Jackson and Namjoon’s eyes opened wider than they ever have as they watched Jennie pull a fortune out of her bag. Namjoon and Jackson prayed it wasn't either of the fortunes they read today, let alone the death fortune.

“It was something about death being around every corner,” she said.

“That's weird. Can I see it?” Hoseok asked.

“Sure, I'll go over once the light changes.”

Once the light changed, Jennie began to walk towards the boys; fortune in hand.

As soon as she reached them, she was about to hand the fortune to Taehyung, but, nobody saw the speeding bus that was coming her way. In the link of an eye, Jennie was hit, and the boy's all exclaimed in horror. Some blood splattered onto Jackson and Namjoon and they watched the fortune slowly float to the ground. The other boys ran in the direction of the bus an Jungkook dialed 911. Namjoon and Jackson looked at each other. Then, the former got down and picked up the fortune.

Death is lurking around every corner, live every moment as if it's your last.

“Oh my God, Namjoon,” said Jackson, “we killed Jennie.”

Namjoon was in total shock. These fortune, or rather, unfortunate, cookies were no joke.

“How did she even get the fortune?” Jackson asked.

Namjoon thought about every possible scenario as to how she could have gotten the fortune.

“I set them on the table next to the open window,” he said.

“They must have been blown out by a small wind,” said Jackson.

“Jackson, we need to do something about these, before anything gets worse.”

Jackson nodded his head and the two went back to their room to see if they could figure out a way to get rid of this misfortune.

They were thinking of different ways to stop it all, but nothing occurred to them. Then, something struck Namjoon.

“Wait, I remember in the article that I read that the guy said the last fortune cookie in the chest reset everything,” said Namjoon.

“Yeah so?” Jackson asked.

“What if…we find that fortune cookie? What if it's in there already and we just have to find it?”

Jackson thought that what Namjoon said made sense.

“It could be possible. We can try it, but tomorrow. Right now, we still have to worry about death and lovers.”

“Well, we're going to have to get going. There's still one more class before lunch.”

Jackson nodded his head, and both he and Namjoon went for the door. But, as they opened the door, they were surprised to see Mark standing in front of them.

“Mark, what's up?” Jackson asked, “what are you doing here?”

“Jackson, I love you,” said Mark, out of the blue.

Namjoon’s eyes widened and Jackson’s face turned tomato red. “What?”

“Jackson, I can't stop thinking about you. All I want is you, and only you.”

Namjoon leaned over to whisper in Jackson's ear. “Secret lover.”

“Mark, when did you start feeling like this?”

Mark thought about it for a moment, and then replied. “When we slept together a month ago.”

Namjoon looked at Jackson. “I thought you said you weren't sleeping with anyone!”

“That was a month ago and we haven't done anything since! I'm sorry Mark, but I just don't feel that way about you.”

“But Jackson, I want you. I need you. I love it when you're inside me.”

Namjoon choked on his own spit in laughter while Jackson’s eyes just widened to the size of plates.

“I love it when you plow into me.”

Jackson mentally face palmed.

“I love hearing you moan my name.”

Namjoon grabbed his sides from how much they hurt from laughing so hard.

“I love calling you ‘Daddy.’”

“Okay Mark, I think you’ve said enough. But, I'm sorry man, I just…can't recant your feelings.”

“But-”

“Later Mark.”

Jackson shut the door in Mark’s face and then punched Namjoon in the arm.

“Oh my God Jackson's that had to be the funniest thing ever,” said Namjoon, who was wiping his tears from laughing so much.

“You tell anyone about this and I swear to everything that is good, I will fucking kill you.”

“Well, not if our fortunes kill us first.”

Jackson rolled his eyes and the reopened the door. Thankfully, Mark was gone. They exited their room and headed for their next class.

Along the way, they crossed the street, the same one Jennie died on, and almost got hit by a car. But, the car swerved and his a stop sign which then flew up in the air and hit a telephone pole, making the wires get cut and fall, the broken wires almost landed on top of Namjoon and Jackson, but they evaded it in time.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Thy got through the rest of the day without getting killed. But, there was still time left in the day when they arrived back at their dorm.

Jackson was showering while Namjoon was studying, going over some notes. There was a knock at the door, and Namjoon opened it, revealing Jin at the door.

“Jin hyung, what’s up?” Namjoon asked.

Jin didn't answer his question. Instead, he just connected his lips to Namjoon’s, catching Namjoon off guard. Namjoon pushed Jin away and asked, “Hyung, what the hell was that?”

“Namjoon, I have something to confess to you. I have a crush on you, and I have always had one since the day I met you.”

“What?”

“I like you, plain and simple. I thought that, maybe you'd feel the same way.”

Namjoon just thought about what Jin was saying and then responded.

“Well, of course I feel the same way. I've had a crush on you for a while, too, but I thought you were straight.”

Jin shook his head. “Well, I'm not.”

Namjoon was still a little confused as to what was happening, but still took full advantage of the situation and decided to have a five minute make out session with Jin.

Stranger things have happened.


	3. Food Turns Me On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food has its fun today XD

The next day, Namjoon woke up with Jin in his bed. They didn't sleep with each other, rather they slept together. Nothing sexual happened. They just slept together. Namjoon got out of bed quietly and then walked out to the bathroom. He did his business and then decided to try and get the reset fortune cookie. He opened the chest, dug all the way to the bottom and grabbed the first cookie he felt once he reached the bottom. He pulled it out and the slowly opened it. He read what was inside.

Cheating gets you nowhere, but trying has its benefits.

“This damn fortune is mocking me,” he said to himself.

“Did you open a fortune without me?” Jackson asked.

Namjoon startled and turned around to see Jackson, wearing only sweatpants.

“I just wanted to try to get the reset cookie,” replied Namjoon.

Jackson looked at Namjoon suspiciously and then reached down and dug to the bottom of the chest and grabbed a cookie. He opened it quickly and read it.

Pleasure comes from what you consume.

“That's weird. Doesn't seem like anything bad will happen today,” Jackson said.

“Doesn't seem weird to me,” said Namjoon, “I'll wake Jin up and then we can get to class.”

Jackson nodded his head. He went to get ready for class while Namjoon woke Jin up. The three were out the door in fifteen minutes. Along the way, they picked up some food at the café on campus and took it to class.

When they arrived, they sat in the back, because the professor would only let students who had food to eat in the back, to not be a big distraction. Class began, and so did the duo as they began to eat. As soon as they finished, they felt a little funny.

Namjoon felt blood rush south. He was hard in less than thirty seconds. Jackson felt warm and needy. They felt so…turned on. They stared at each other for a second and then they each felt a huge wave of pleasure come over them. Jackson bit back a moan as Namjoon dug his nails into his arms to keep the moan in.

“What the fuck is going on?” whispered Jackson.

“I don't know,” replied Namjoon, “let's get out of here first.”

The two then ran out of the room, the professor not even caring that they ran out. They went to the bathroom and saw that it was empty. They opened their mouths and out came the moans they were holding in.

“Why are we so turned on right now? Why do I feel like cumming so hard?” Jackson asked.

Namjoon began to think about the fortune they opened earlier.

Pleasure comes from what you consume.

“Oh my God,” said Namjoon, “Pleasure. Everything we consume, will give us pleasure for the rest of the day.”

“So, what food and drinks become, like, aphrodisiacs?”

Namjoon nodded his head.

Another wave of pleasure hit them, and they moaned loudly. Jackson’s eyes shot wide open when he felt himself cumming in his pants.

“I just came,” he said.

“N-Nice to know,” said Namjoon, as he began to cum in his pants.

“Fuck it's weird, yet it feels good.”

“How the hell are we going to survive today?”

“I-I have no idea.”

“We can't eat or drink anything today.”

“We'll just have to see how everything goes today.”

Once they calmed down from their high, they went back to class and acted as if nothing had happened.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Around lunchtime, Namjoon and Jackson sat down with their friends and began to talk with them. They asked the duo why they didn't get any food, to which they responded that they weren't hungry.

“What? You're not hungry?” asked Youngjae, “Jackson, that's not possible. You're always hungry.”

“Well, people change,” said Jackson.

Everyone arched an eyebrow and then decided to just eat, while Namjoon and Jackson watched.

Jackson leaned over to Namjoon and asked, “They're gonna think something's up if we don't act normal.”

“Look, I don't know about you, but I don't want to come hard in my pants for some damn food. I'm not a freak.”

“Well, you are today. We need to eat something so they don't suspect anything.”

Namjoon rolled his eyes and then he and Jackson got up to get some food. They only got bowls of fruit and water bottles. They didn't want to risk going into a comma from pleasure.

Namjoon grabbed a piece of fruit and slowly put it into his mouth. He began to chew on it and could already feel his dick getting hard. He swallowed it and that's when the first wave hit him. He suppressed a moan and jerked a bit.

“Namjoon, are you okay?” Taehyung asked.

Namjoon nodded his head.

Jackson then ate a piece of fruit, and he felt himself getting warm and felt that first wave of pleasure hit him. He didn't suppress the moan, rather he just moaned with his mouth closed.

“Guys, are you two okay?” JB asked.

“Yeah,” said Jackson, “the f-fruit is just so good that it's…orgasmic.”

Namjoon wanted to laugh, but was too busy cumming in his pants.

“Okay,” said JB.

They proceeded to eat more fruit, and they soon started dying from pleasure. Their friends watched in great confusion as they moaned and jerked.

“Okay, what the fuck are you guys doing?” Yoongi asked, “Why do you keep moaning?”

“The fruit’s just really good,” replied Namjoon.

“Bullshit.”

“You wouldn't believe us if we told you,” said Jackson.

“Try us.”

Namjoon and Jackson then explained, all while moaning, the whole deal with the chest and the fortune cookies. Once they finished explaining, their friends just blankly stared at them.

“So, you're saying these fortune cookies actually tell fortunes? And if anyone reads them that fortune falls on them as well?” asked JB.

“That's why Jennie died yesterday. The weird fortune she was talking about, talked about death being around the corner. We almost died a lot yesterday,” replied Jackson.

“So, all those accidents that happened around campus, was death trying to get you two?” asked Yoongi.

“And today, your fortune told you you'd get pleasure from whatever you consume?” Jinyoung asked.

Namjoon nodded their heads.

After a few seconds of silence, the gang burst into laughter.

“You guys are so full of shit!” said JB.

Namjoon and Jackson looked at each other. “Okay, don't believe us? Here, read this.”

Jackson pulled out the fortune from his pocket. Namjoon’s eyes widened and he asked, “Why do you have that with you?!”

“Well, yesterday, a wind blew and caused the fortunes to fall into the hands of Mark and Jennie. Do you really want the whole rest of the school to get this fortune?”

Namjoon let Jackson carry on. JB grabbed the paper and then read the fortune.

Pleasure comes from what you consume.

“Okay. Interesting fortune,” he said.

“All right, now, eat or drink something,” said Namjoon.

JB eyed them warily, but complied. He opened his water bottle and drank some of the water. After closing the bottle, JB felt blood rushing south. He felt very warm and then, a wave of pleasure hit him. He moaned, which made the others arch their eyebrows.

“What the fuck is this?!” he asked, moaning right after finishing the statement.

“Oh come on JB, stop playing around,” said Yoongi.

“I-I'm not playing Yoongi. Read the fucking fortune for yourself,” said JB as he came in his pants.

Yoongi, curious now, grabbed the fortune, read it, and then drank some juice. Soon enough, the pleasure hit him, and he moaned loudly.

The rest of the group now believed Jackson and Namjoon, and decided not to read the fortune, because they didn't want to end up like their friends.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The day was almost over, Namjoon and Jackson brought everyone back to their dorm room and showed them the chest with the fortune cookies.

“That is one big pile of fucking fortune cookies,” said Yoongi.

“So this is the chest that you guys were talking about? Taehyung asked.

Namjoon and Jackson nodded.

“So, can we open one?” Jimin asked.

“The first fortune only told us that we could open twice at most a day,” replied Jackson.

“Whatever,” said Yugyeom as he bent down and grabbed a fortune.

He opened it quickly, much to the disapproval of everyone around him and opened the cookie.

To find the solution, one must think outside the box.

Namjoon and Jackson both looked at each other and then Namjoon said, “We're so stupid.”

Jackson arched an eyebrow. “Why?”

“When we read the first fortune, it meant that individually, we could open one or two.”

Jackson’s eyes widened a bit and then he and Namjoon grabbed another cookie and opened them.

Don't rush into things, slow and steady wins the race.

You think the solution is the one you've thought of, but it is truly at the bottom.

They showed each other the fortunes and then Namjoon said, “The reset cookie is in this chest somewhere.”

Jackson went over and grabbed the very first fortune they opened a few days ago and showed it to everyone.

“Everybody grab two and show them to everyone,” said Jackson.

Everyone then grabbed two fortunes, except for Yugyeom, who grabbed one more fortune cookie, and they opened them.

Sorry, try again later.

Fools rush into things.

Curiosity killed the cat.

A secret love will reveal itself.

Last goes first and first goes last

Oh, a panda!

Why are you tying to escape inevitable doom?

The reset is still in the chest.

“What the fuck? This chest knows that we're trying to end all of it?” JB asked.

“Don't ask,” said Namjoon, “look. Seems like we're getting halfway through the chest. A few more days of this nonsense and then we're done. Everything goes back to normal and Jennie comes back to life.”

The others nodded their heads and then went back to their respective dorms.

They didn't know that they just pissed of a bunch of cookies.


	4. Fatal Attractions/The Reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More randomness happens! Yay!

Early next morning, all the boys were in Namjoon and Jackson’s dorm before their first classes. They each grabbed two cookies and opened them.

Death is imminent.

Death is inevitable

Cheating gets you no where

Where's the fun in cheating?

You cheat, you die

When you play a game with the devil, then you're in for a bad time

You spoiled the fun, now reap your rewards

Those were only some of the fortunes read. The boys showed each other the fortunes and then Namjoon said, “We all have to be very careful today. Seems like the chest is angry with us.”

“Well, at least we know that if we die, we'll be rough back to life,” said JB.

“But still, no one should die at all,” said Jackson.

“Right yeah, I was gonna say that.”

The boys then got all their stuff and exited the dorm room. They began heading to class. As they were heading down the stairs, the stairs and ground shook for a moment, and Yugyeom fell over the railing. He hit his head on the railing and then landed straight on his face on the concrete. There was a splat and a bit of blood splattered around his head. The other boys exclaimed in horror and then ran down the stairs. They went to check on Yugyeom, but they chose to vomit once they saw his distorted face. He was dead.

“Oh my God,” said BamBam, who was holding back tears.

“This just went to a whole new level,” said Jackson, “be careful today. If there aren't enough of us, we'll never reach the reset cookie soon.”

The others nodded and then they called 911. The boys were asked to go to the hospital to see if they could help the nurses understand how it all happened.

Once they arrived, they exited out of the ambulance and went into the hospital. As they entered the doors, Hoseok tripped and landed onto the floor. The automatic doors glitched and closed at full speed. They closed, severing Hoseok’s head. The others looked in horror and the nurses and doctors rushed to the corpse.

“This is like fucking ‘Final Destination,’” said Taehyung.

“We need to be more vigilant,” said Namjoon.

The boys were asked questions and they answered them to the best of their ability. They were then released and went back to school, carefully.

On the way to school, the boys were almost hit by cars and falling construction debris. Thankfully, they made it back alive. They all arrived back at Namjoon and Jackson’s dorm. They were all just standing, or sitting, around.

“What are we going to do? If we don't find that reset cookie soon, then we'll all die,” said Taehyung.

“I don't know. We're all just going to have to hang around here everyday until we find the reset cookie,” said JB.

Namjoon then thought of something. “Unless…”

“Unless what?” Jackson asked.

“Well, technically, we cheated the system with the cookies, right? So, what if we just dig in the chest and try to find the reset cookie now?”

Everyone looked at the chest, and then ran for it and reached out to grab cookies.

But the chest wasn't having any of it.

As JB reached into the chest first, the chest slammed full force, actually severing his right hand. He lifted his arm and blood began to spirt out of the wound and onto everyone and the floor. They all exclaimed in horror. After a few minutes of just screaming, JB collapsed to the floor, paler than he already was. He wasn't dead, and surprisingly he didn't go into shock. They just let him lie on the floor as they looked at the chest and then Jackson said, “Okay, three of us will hold it open, while the others just grab the cookies and throw them out the chest, got it?”

Then, Jackson, Yoongi, and Jimin grabbed hold of the chest and then held it back. Namjoon and the remaining others began to grab the cookies and toss them out of the chest. The three holding the chest were holding on with all their might. The chest really wanted to close. It really didn't like being cheated. Once all the cookies were out of the chest, the boys began to quickly open the cookies to try and find the reset cookie. None of the cookies they opened were the reset one, but there were still cookies left.

Then, as they kept searching, BamBam’s head just exploded, and then Jimin collapsed onto the floor. They checked his pulse, he was dead. Two more gone.

“Find that cookie faster!” said Jackson.

Hey began to tear through the cookies, not even reading the fortunes anymore.

One by one, the boys began to die, ridiculously or not. It was now only Jackson and Namjoon left, and there was only one more cookie left. Jackson grabbed it and then the two looked at each other.

“Once this all resets,” began Jackson, “we're getting rid of this ducking box.”

“I couldn't agree with you more,” said Namjoon.

Then, Jackson opened the fortune, but it was empty. Namjoon and Jackson simply stared at it in disbelief and blinked a few times. When they looked at each other again, hey seemed worried; like they were defeated. They looked around and noticed something different. Their friends weren't around them. There wasn't any blood. It was all clean. The cookies weren't on the floor anymore and the chest was gone.

Namjoon and Jackson looked at each other yet again and then looked at the door. They approached said door and opened it. And there it was. It was the chest, upopened, waiting for its next victims to play its game.

“Wait, what day is it?” Jackson asked.

Namjoon pulled out his phone and checked the date. It was the day they had received the chest.

Namjoon showed Jackson the date and the two began to jump and cheer.

“We did it!” yelled Jackson.

“You bet we did,” said Namjoon.

“This means everyone is alive and well; including Jennie.”

“Also means that Mark never embarrassed you for fucking him and Jin never admitted his feelings for me.”

“You're gonna pursue something with him though, right?”

“Yeah of course.”

Jackson smiled at Namjoon.

Then, all of their friends came up the stairs.

“Guys! You did it!” exclaimed JB.

“Wait, you guys remember everything?” Jackson asked.

“Well, yeah,” said Yoongi, “I guess we remember because you showed us the fortunes.”

Namjoon was staring at Jin, who was staring at him with a nervous smile. Hey would both talk later.

“So, what are we going to do about the chest?” Mark asked.

“Well, I say, we throw it into the ocean and let it sink,” said Taehyung.

“How about we burn it?”

“Well, look, we have to get rid of the damn chest. Let's just go into the dorm and talk about it.”

The boys went into Namjoon and Jackson’s room. When they closed the door, the chest opened and there was a fortune displayed on top of the pile of cookies.

_One can never escape the never ending cycle of evil_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and loving this story!! If you want a well written story, then check out my other story that I'm writing: Knock On My Door
> 
> Bye for now!!!


End file.
